Al final todo se redujo a una camilla de hospital
by Danii Vampira 13
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si todo lo que conocemos, de pronto se convierte en nada más que fantasías? Harry Potter sufrió un accidente cuando era pequeño, y solo ahora es capaz de darse cuenta...


**Título:** Y al final, todo se redujo a una camilla en el hospital...

**También publicado en:** http:/ / historias/ 57419

**Personajes principales:** Harry Potter, Petunia y Vernon Dursley

**Advertencias:** Si eres un fan de Harry Potter, si te gusta la historia, si sientes respeto por J. K. Rowling, o si simplemente le tienes aprecio a esta saga... **_no leas este fic_**! Porque contiene humor negro y Harry no queda muy bien parado... Esta es una PARODIA bastante destructiva que surgió de la nada en la mente de una fan pottérica... ¿Raro, no? Si te gusta Doraemon y no te gustó el final, no leas este fic. ¿Qué tiene en común un gato cósmico con un mago? Pues mucho...

**Palabras:** 1220 aprox.

**Resumen:**  
¿Qué pasaría si todo lo que conocemos, de pronto se convierte en nada más que fantasías?  
¿Qué pasaría si todo lo vivido se reduce en ilusas fantasías?  
Harry Potter sufrió un accidente cuando era pequeño, y solo ahora es capaz de darse cuenta...

**Nota de la autora:** Todas las ideas, fantasías e ilusiones aquí vilmente destruidas son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Disfruten!

* * *

_Porque la verdad, es que los Dursley no mintieron sobre que fue un accidente en coche lo que dejó a Harry sin padres..._

~o~

_El tren empezó a moverse, y Harry caminó junto a él, observando la delgada cara de su hijo, ya sonrojada por la excitación. Harry siguió sonriendo y saludando, incluso aunque era un poco embarazoso, observando como su hijo se alejaba de él..._

_El último rastro de humo se evaporó en el aire otoñal. El tren había doblado una esquina. La mano de Harry estaba inmóvil, alzada en un adiós._

_-Estará bien, -murmuró Ginny._

_Cuando Harry miró hacia ella, bajó la mano ausentemente y se tocó la cicatriz en forma de relámpago de la frente._

_-Lo sé._

_La cicatriz no le había dolido a Harry en diecinueve años. Todo iba bien..._

Con un sobresalto, un hombre de treinta y seis años se incorporó mareado. No recordaba nada, y las luces fluorescentes que iluminaban la habitación no ayudaban en nada. El mundo parecía dar vueltas a su alrededor, y se obligó a acostarse nuevamente en aquel blanco colchón, con blancas sábanas y una blanca almohada. Frunciendo el entrecejo, se preguntó por qué todo debía ser de ese maldito blanco cegador. Intentó recordar por qué se encontraba allí, pero nada venía a su mente.

Olió con fuerza, y su nariz se llenó con el olor a cloro y limpieza que estaba seguro de haber olfateado con anterioridad. El aroma le trajo a la mente confusas imágenes de pasillos blancos, de gente vestida con batas corriendo de un lado a otro con instrumentos médicos... ¡Eso era! Se encontraba en un hospital... Pero, ¿Por qué?

Tanteando con los dedos, se dio cuenta que tenía conectado un montón de agujas y mangueras en los brazos y el abdomen... y de pronto fue consiente de que una mascarilla le cubría la cara. De hecho, su respiración sonaba forzada a través del filtro del plástico. ¿Qué era todo esto? ¿Por qué estaba hospitalizado? Según recordaba, con un par de hechizos uno podía regularizar a cualquiera ¿Para qué los aparatos muggles?... Un momento... ¿Muggles? ¿Hechizos? ¿Qué estaba pensando? Su mente parecía debatirse entre distintas realidades, como si no supiese cual era la correcta...

Para no pensar en aquellas confusas conclusiones, se enfocó en recoger información con el sentido del oído. Concentrándose, de pronto fue consciente de que un pitido constante llenaba la sala, un pitido como... como una máquina que registraba el pulso. Sin poder contener el pánico repentino, abrió los ojos nuevamente y esta vez, estuvo cien por ciento seguro de que se encontraba en un hospital, enchufado a miles de máquinas...

Con desesperación, se arrancó la mascarilla y comenzó a desprender las intravenosas, pero en ese instante entró una enfermera que casi se desmayó por el asombro. Gritando como una histérica, la mujer salió para volver al segundo con un equipo entero de hombres que lo inmovilizaron y comenzaron a realizarle toda clase de mediciones... todo esto sin salir de su asombro.

Cuando por fin se dieron por satisfechos, le comenzaron a desconectar lentamente las distintas máquinas hasta dejarle solo el cateter del suero. Luego, se retiraron y de inmediato entró una mujer bastante entrada en años, flacucha, con un cuello largo y una cara aflautada que aún se distinguía a pesar de las arrugas. A su lado, venía un hombre mayor que se apoyaba en un bastón, con bastantes kilos de sobrepeso y una cara regordeta.

-Es un milagro -decía la mujer al punto de casi echarse a llorar- si mi pobre hermana pudiese ver esto...

-Tranquila, Petunia. -la interrumpió el hombre- Lo importante es que ha despertado, pero aún no sabemos que clase de secuelas tendrá...

Y seguían hablando. Realmente, el hombre no entendía de qué conversaban. Solo quería salir de ese cuarto y encontrarse con... con... con... frunciendo el entrecejo, se preguntó con quién debía encontrarse. Era alguien importante, que le esperaba a la cena... una mujer. Sí, era una mujer. Y una muy bella. Pero, ¿Por qué no podía acordarse de ella? Pero no solo había quedado en encontrarse con ella, sino que también con sus... sus... rayos, nuevamente no se acordaba... eran una pareja, una que se llevaba muy bien con él... era casi como si se conociesen desde la infancia...

-¿Harry? ¿Puedes oírme? Soy yo, Vernon, tu tío -le decía el señor gordo del bastón.

¿Harry? Sí, ese era su nombre. Ahora que lo mencionaba, creía poder reconocer a la pareja que estaba frente a él... ¿Sus tíos? Pero, ¿Qué hacían aquí? ¿Y por qué no podía recordar nada? ¿Qué le había sucedido?

Después de un par de minutos, los Dursley se retiraron y entró nuevamente la enfermera, que lo ayudó a incorporarse y lo encaminó hacia el baño. Allí, un rostro pálido, de pelo azabache y ojos verdes le devolvió la mirada. Tembloroso, el hombre (Harry, se recordó) alzó la mano y delineó los rasgos de su reflejo, como si los viese por primera vez. Por un lado, parecía que todo estaba bien y que no había nada fuera de lo normal, pero por otro era como si nunca lo hubiese visto.

Y luego, vino la ducha. Era increíble como cada rincón de su cuerpo parecía nuevo, y a la vez antiguo. Le tomó mucho tiempo adaptarse, y cuando por fin se secó con la toalla y se vistió con la bata del hospital, estaba asombrado.

Se dejó guiar de vuelta a la cama, y a partir de allí sus días se volvieron rutina. Cada mañana, venía la enfermera y lo bañaba, y luego venía un señor que le había ejercicios para "recuperar musculatura". Luego, venían sus tíos y le contaban retazos de su vida, de sus padres y del terrible accidente.

Según entendió, Lily y James (sus padres) habían ido a celebrar Halloween con él a una feria infantil, y cuando volvían un camión los había chocado por detrás y los había estampado contra un semáforo, que había caído y se había incrustado en el vidrio delantero. La luz verde le había llenado la cara y aturdido, al tiempo que salía volando y por un golpe en la nuca había quedado en coma durante el resto de su vida... hasta ahora.

Por su parte, Petunia era la hermana de Lily, y en su momento lo había despreciado por el parecido con su padre... hasta que la culpa la carcomió. Por el lado de los Potter, no quedaban otros familiares vivos y los Dursley eran su familia.

Y allí, en ese claustrofóbico hospital muggle (no sabía por qué todo el tiempo le venía a la cabeza esa palabra) pasó los siguientes tres meses, rehabilitándose y aprendiendo de si mismo. Sin embargo, las noches eran lo realmente interesante. Cuando el cielo se volvía estrellado, la imaginación afloraba en su cerebro, y se imaginaba e él mismo como un mago, un héroe de un mundo fantástico y el protagonista de una increíble historia, junto con sus amigos. Y así fue como, con el pasar del tiempo, comenzó a comprender el por qué le venían ideas extrañas o vagas impresiones.

-Harry, ya es hora -le dijo la enfermera.

Era un día soleado, y tras largo tiempo por fin le darían el alta. sonriéndole a la mujer, terminó de guardar sus pocas pertenencias y salió por fin al aire libre. Afuera, lo esperaban Petunia, Vernon y Dudley (el último era su primo, de su misma edad) y cuando estos le sonrieron, se sobrepuso nuevamente a aquel sentimiento de desconfianza que lo invadía cada vez que los veía, y se dispuso a recuperar todo el tiempo perdido...

~o~

* * *

¿Comentarios?


End file.
